A dishwasher machine is an appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etcetera) are placed to be washed. During operation of the dishwasher, one or more rotatable spray arms direct wash liquid toward the wares. It is common for the spray arms to be rotated hydraulically by the acceleration of wash liquid from the dishwasher pump through the spray arm.